Harry's Last Request
by randompandattack
Summary: Voldemort has captured Harry and has him at his mercy. He gives him one last request. Harry's request? One night with Bellatrix Lestrange. Is he nuts or is this a plan? Harry/Bellatrix lemon oneshot


**A/N: I've been meaning to write a harry/harem multichapter story but I've had some problems deciding the plot to smut ratio. Instead I ended up writing this oneshot. Harry/Bellatrix isn't your typical pairing but I'd like you guys to give it a try if you liked my other 3 lemons.**

Harry's Last Request

Malfoy Manor was a dark old castle that would've fit in any haunted house movie but looked even scarier at midnight. The manor had become the base of operations for the dark lord Voldemort and his followers, the death eaters. It was often a place of fear and torture even for those welcomed into its walls when their lord was displeased.

But tonight that fear had been replaced with joy. The goal that always eluded the dark lord had finally been accomplished! Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had been captured and brought to the manor. He was alone, beaten, chained up and his wand now rested in the hands of his mortal enemy.

There was virtually no way he could escape this time.

Not wanting to celebrate too early Voldemort had his followers test the boy to make sure he was real and not someone else under polyjuice potion or the result of advanced magic. But to his pleasure the tests had all been false and the only conclusion was this was the real Harry Potter.

Voldemort tried not to look too excited as he had the boy dragged in front of him. He was sitting in his usual throne and had his most trusted death eaters beside (but still below) him as Bellatrix dragged the young man in by the chain. A rather painful ordeal as the chain was fixed around his neck.

Dropping the chain Bellatrix gave Harry a good kick in the ribs before skipping over to her lord's feet. Choking and coughing violently Harry attempted to regain his composure in the face of certain doom. Wiping his mouth and the dirt off his face he readjusted his glasses before looking up at Voldemort.

"Harry Potter." The dark lord said with what appeared to be a smile on his face. Harry was pretty sure a kitty just died somewhere thanks to that but tried to focus on his own problems instead. "The great Harry Potter! Defender of mudbloods and the weak! Ha!" He laughed.

"What silly lies! No doubt my followers you've all heard about the greatness of the boy who lived but the truth is he is only good at two things: lying and running away! Well we've caught you now and there's no where left to run. Tonight Harry, you will die. And then the rest of the fools who follow you will bow to my will!"

At this the many death eaters (and their lord had called most of them to watch) started to cheer and clap happily. Voldemort waited looking satisfied. Once the cheering died down he started up again. "But don't think I am completely without mercy Harry. No, in fact I am willing to offer you a last request."

The audience of death eaters started to laugh. They knew their lord was merely trying to further insult the boy. Cruel pointless fun was encouraged among a group as evil as they.

"So what will it be Harry? As long as it isn't sparing your life I can offer you anything you want. How about a last meal? I can let you have your way with one of the mudblood whores we keep in the dungeon or even let you say goodbye to one of your pathetic friends."

Voldemort laughed evilly and his comrades joined him. Harry meanwhile despite the horror of his situation almost looked confident. He met the dark lord eye for eye and did not yield.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll take you up on that Voldemort."

At this every mouth in the room closed shut at what they heard. Voldemort looked intrigued. "And what will it be?" He asked.

"You offered me to have sex with one of your whores yes?" He asked. "Well I'll take that, but I don't want your captured slaves. No, my last request is to have sex with one of your death eaters—I want to fuck Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry couldn't believe it but the room sounded even quieter now. As if the very thought of sound had been extinguished from everyone's' mind. Everyone looked shocked for a few seconds before it changed into anger. They started to boo Harry and even throw things at him.

Voldemort meanwhile was looking thoughtful. He didn't look angry at all. Holding a hand up he silenced his followers. "Enough! That is enough." He turned to look at Harry. "I admit, Harry Potter, I did not expect such an answer from someone who believes themselves so morally superior. But nonetheless such as request is not outside of my reach and I will grant it."

"What?" Bellatrix said turning to look at the man she worshipped with shock on her face. "Master no! Don't sully me by letting that blood traitor touch me!"

Voldemort fingered his wand. "Don't make such a fuss Bellatrix. It's not that big a deal. Now, do this for your master and Potter will finally be dead!"

The dark haired witch looked dismayed. "Master, you can't be serious…"

"I am completely serious!" The dark lord shouted. "I gave you an order Bellatrix, so do not test me!" He relaxed his voice. "Don't worry, the boy won't try anything. We'll have him do it here in front of all of us to make sure of that."

For the first time that night Harry looked worried but the look went unnoticed by Voldemort who was listening to his servant. "No master!" She objected again. "Anything but that! I can take care of myself. Ickle Potty is no threat to me."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Alright then, but waste no more of my time! Go! Use Malfoy's wife's room and do it now."

Grabbing Harry's chain and pulling with all her might Bellatrix dragged him across the floor and into the empty room in the Malfoy manor. Harry's fingers fumbled over the chain as he tried not to choke. Slamming the door shut Bellatrix turned to glare at her prisoner.

"You mind taking this chain off me?"

Bella's face turned rage red. "You little squib! I should kill you right now! I'll just tell my master you tried to steal my wand and I had no choice."

Harry smiled. "You could, but I don't think Voldemort would like it if you were the one to kill me. He wants that honor more than anything else. He might not forgive you if you took that away from him…"

"Master would understand…" Bellatrix muttered but Harry could tell from the look on her face she wouldn't take that chance.

"So are you ready to start?"

The female death eater burst out laughing. "You foolish boy, did you actually believe I would allow you to defile me?"

"Well that sure is what your master thinks." Harry replied.

She stopped laughing. "The dark lord seeks to humor you. That is all."

"I don't know why you're so against this." Harry said. "You should be happy about it. After all when was the last time you got laid?"

Bellatrix gripped her wand tighter. "Don't test me Potter…"

"It must've been a while." Harry continued. "After all, your husband died four months ago. I should know…I killed him. And everyone knows Voldemort won't have sex with you no matter how big a slut you are…"

"Shut up!" She kicked him hard in the face. Her black heels hit his nose and he hit the floor hard. No matter as Harry soon pulled himself back up and wiped some of the blood from his nose off.

"How about this? Why don't I pleasure you first? You can imagine I'm your slave as I lick your clit. You're into S&M right?"

Bellatrix was still infuriated and raised her wand to curse him. She started to utter the curse when she noticed her wand hand was shaking. As she looked down at her hand Harry carefully moved closer and pushed the hand holding the wand down. Bellatrix looked at him but did nothing.

Once her wand was lowered Harry got down on his knees in front of her and reached for the lower part of her dress. Carefully moving part of it aside he started to unbutton it. After a few buttons it fell down to the floor revealing a pair of black lace panties and Bella's creamy white legs.

She still hadn't done anything to him but seemed to be holding her breath as she watched him. Harry's hands were still cold as he slowed rubbed up and down her legs but they soon warmed up. The raven haired woman didn't want to admit to herself how nice it felt.

After a minute Harry's hands reached up to the top of her lace panties and started to slowly pull them down off her bottom past her knees and to rest at her feet. Her shaved pussy was now in full sight and Harry gazed at it hungrily. The look on his face caused Bellatrix to nearly blush as she realized he may have been the only man to look at her like that before.

He started to touch her slowly. Just the entrance at first. As his fingers rubbed her slit he could tell he was getting a reaction out of her. Then he opened her up and started to lick her. The female death eater instantly started to moan in pleasure as Harry's tongue worked its magic inside of her.

"Oh! Oh my! Little Potter knows how to play does he?" Harry went faster. "Oh yes! Right there!"

Bellatrix held her tongue as she came close to orgasm. Harry could feel how close she was and he went all out using everything he knew to get her there. Suddenly with a cry of pleasure Bellatrix came and a stream of liquid shot out of her pussy.

Harry pulled his head back and watched her cum. As he pulled himself to his feet he looked back and realized Bellatrix had tears coming out of her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded vigorously. "You were right." She admitted. "I haven't had sex in a long time, but even longer than you thought. I haven't fucked a man since before I was sent to Azkaban. Back then it was my job to pleasure men in the service of the dark lord. But after I got out my husband no longer wanted me and the dark lord had a younger woman take my place. It's been so long…"

Harry cupped his hand over her right cheek. "Hey it's okay." He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. She hadn't gotten mad but looked like she wanted more. He leaned in again and kissed her harder. This time she kissed him back and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Still kissing Harry guided them onto the bed where they made out for a good few minutes. Finally Bellatrix stopped as she felt Harry cup her breasts. "Let me see them." He said. Unzipping her from the front he pulled open the top part of her dress to reveal a black lace bra. Harry opened it from the back and pulled it off to reveal her large D cup breasts and inward nipples.

"They used to be a lot perkier." She said looking down.

"I think they're beautiful." Harry told her. "Can I fuck them?"

"Please do." She nodded. Harry quickly unbuttoned and pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing erection. Bellatrix licked her lips at the sight of it. It had been a long time and Harry's was so large…

The boy who lived shoved his dick between her big boobs before the woman could blink. She pushed them together as Harry started to go back and forth. His rhythm increased and she watched as his dick came closer to her face and then retracted back.

"Stop!" Bellatrix cried. She pushed Harry off of her breasts. "I can't take it. I haven't tasted dick in so long!" Grabbing Harry's member she rubbed it briefly against her face feeling the warmth.

"I've got to taste it." She said before shoving the entire thing down her throat. Harry's eyes grew wide as he got the dick sucking of his life. He soon got into it however as he grabbed the side of her head and started to fuck her throat.

It didn't take him long to reach his release. "I'm cumming!" He said as a large amount of semen shot down her throat. Bellatrix's cheeks grew wide as they filled with cum and a small amount even came out of her nose. She soon managed to swallow it all and Harry pulled his dick out of her mouth.

Collecting what was on her lips she licked her fingers greedily. "Delicious! The taste of cum is so invigorating! I can just feel the color returning to my skin!"

Harry was trying to catch his breath from the amazing orgasm he had just experienced. When he looked back up he saw Bellatrix had pulled both legs back over her head and was opening her pussy with her fingers for him. She said three words.

"Fuck me Harry."

It was all he needed and the prisoner instantly got his erection back. Gripping her legs with his hands he shoved his entire dick into her open pussy. "Oh God!" She cried out after so many years finally having a cock inside of her.

"You're pretty tight Bella." Harry said as he started to fuck her.

"Not for long!" She replied lustily. "Come on and fuck me Harry! I want your big hard cock to ruin me! Stretch me out!"

Harry indulged her as he started to fuck her even harder. The rhythm of their sex was amazing as Harry pushed into her pussy her head would fly back and her tits would jump up.

"I love your cock Harry!" She said half delirious from having cum multiple times. "I'm going to lock you up and keep you as my slave! Every day I'll come and visit you and ride you like a horse."

"I'd love to fuck you every day Bella." Harry said ramming her pussy. "But I think your master wants to kill me tonight. What a shame."

"No!" She cried out. "I can't let you die! I need your cock…I need you!"

"If you follow my plan Bella I'll make sure be both live long enough to have some more sex."

"I'll do whatever you want just don't stop!"

"Will you abandon your master?"

"Of course! Fuck him, he never made me feel this good! You can be my master now."

Harry smiled. "That's good. But I'm going to cum soon!"

"Make sure you cum inside!" She told him. "I want it in my pussy."

"Alright then here's my cum!" Harry said as he orgasmed. Bellatrix suddenly felt a wave of semen enter into her pussy. First it was just one shot but then more and more.

"So much cum." She smiled. "I feel so full…"

"I'm not done yet." Harry said after pulling out. He suddenly flipped the witch over onto her knees doggy style. Without waiting he shoved his dick back inside her cum filled pussy.

"More? I can't take anymore!" She said but soon found herself having another orgasm. He spanked her ass red before Harry came in her one last time. As he pulled out a liter of semen dripped out of her opening.

Bellatrix lay on the bed panting and covered in sweat. Harry meanwhile got dressed quickly and grabbed his lover's wand out of her discarded clothes. "I'll be right back Bella." He told her as he zapped the chain off his neck. "Once I take care of business we can leave here together."

She didn't say anything but Harry hadn't expected her to. He prepared himself before opening the door and rushing out. Bellatrix wasn't sure what happened but ten minutes later he came back in looking tired and covered in blood.

Bellatrix pulled herself to her feet when Harry came back. She seemed undisturbed by his appearance though curious at what happened. "Here's your wand." Harry said tossing it to the older woman. She caught it easily and saw that Harry had found his.

"Now what?"

"I took care of everything." Harry explained. "We can apparate out but first I need to grab something. So get dressed and we'll get out of here."

"No thanks. Those clothes were a bit restrictive and after all that fucking I think I'll go nude for a while." She put her hands on her hips as she said it.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He could still see some of his semen on her. But then he shrugged. "Anyway come with me."

He turned around and left the bedroom and naked Bellatrix followed closely behind him. As she walked out she saw what had happened. The place was a wreck. Voldemort had been killed and his head was cut off. The death eaters were either dead or had fled the battle and there was a small fire dying out.

None of this mattered to her anymore though as she had found a new master. Harry ignored most of the battle remains but went over where Voldemort's body was and picked up his severed head. He showed it to Bella. "I need proof when I tell everyone what went down."

The former death eater nodded. Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her back. "Ready to go?" He asked. His fingers reaching around to squeeze her breast. After she said she was ready Harry apparated them out of there.

When they opened their eyes they were in an old house that used to belong to the ancient house of Black. The raven haired woman had no idea where they were but Harry did. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Harry!" Three girls ran down the hallway toward them. It was Harry's harem of Hermione, Luna and Fleur dressed only in their bra and panties. They surrounded him looking concerned.

"Harry your back!"

"Are you safe?"

"What has happened?"

Harry quieted them down. "Girls calm down I'm fine. And I've managed to end this war once and for all." He showed them Voldemort's head. They cringed. "And this is Bellatrix." He motioned to the older woman. "Don't worry she helped me do it. She won't hurt you."

Bellatrix smirked. "Not much anyway."

"What's she doing here?" Hermione asked.

"She's one of us now." Harry answered. "Now don't give me that look Fleur. I have to go to the ministry but I'll be back soon."

Bellatrix wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder while her other hand gripped his crouch. "Be back soon alright? I need another helping of cock."

"You got it." Harry said. He pulled back and prepared to leave. As he apparated out he got the feeling that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
